Infamous (comics)
The inFamous DC comic is a mini-series of 6 comic books to bridge the gap between inFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2. The comics are available to purchase on the PSN comic store application and local comic store retailers. Issue#1 : ' ' In the first issue, it is revealed that Moya was working with Kessler on the last stages of the Ray Sphere's Development and also helped fund his research. While working at an old First Sons research facility in the Neon district, Kessler reveals to Moya one of his test subjects, David, who had been exposed to the Ray Sphere eleven times. He explains to her that each exposure to the Ray Sphere "unlocks a new ability" within a conduit. : In the Present, the Government is still covering up the situation in Empire City while over in the Historic District, Cole is mourning by Trish's grave until he is eventually confronted and consoled by Warden Harms. The two then make plans to flush out the rest of the First Sons by Pier 12. : Meanwhile over by the Steel Harbour, Moya has gathered several volunteer test subjects with one of them, Lieutenat Poole, being replaced by a mysterious man because of a "blood abnormality." Moya also has Alden Tate in custody and has her team of surgeons to sedate and perform a biopsy on him. Later that night, tension builds between Cole and Zeke as Cole tells him the truth about Kessler; that he is Cole from the future who came back in time to set up the Ray Sphere, Cole's powers, the qurantine and even Trish's death. All so that Cole would be powerful'' ''enough to face the Beast. During that same night, David has escaped his containment from the First Sons' research facility and seeks refuge at his home in North Beach, in the Neon, only to find his wife dead from a drug overdose. Enraged, David begins to seek revenge on Cole, who he believes is Kessler in disguise. Issue#2 With the Qurantine in it's 25th day, Moya continues planning the invasion of Empire City and the capturing of Cole MacGrath. As Alden is already in custody, Moya moves to the next phase of her plan: capturing Sasha. She explains that Sasha likes Cole and that they can't move against him until she is in custody. Sasha is eventually captured by Moya's troops and is taken to the Steel Harbour where her mind control tar is extracted with the intention of using it to capture Cole Meanwhile, over in the Warren, Cole is having an identity crisis and confides with Zeke, despite their past issues. Cole feels as though he has lost everything that's made him who he is because of Kessler. Zeke reveals to Cole that after he took off with Kessler and the Ray Sphere, he was just locked in a room with "a bed, TV and piss bucket". He goes on to say that Kessler would sometimes stumble in "drunk off his ass" only to leave after an hour or so. Then one day he comes in and tells Zeke goodbye and thanks him for being such a good friend. Zeke, not understanding the significance of this at the time, finally understood what Kessler was talking about. He tells Cole that at the end of the day, Kessler was just "some guy" and that just because he changed Cole's future, doesn't mean he controls Cole. : In that moment of consolation, there is a sudden missile attack and military troops invade the city. Cole tells Zeke to alert Warden Harms before he engages in a fierce battle. In the Neon, troops are flooding the streets and in David's home he has has placed the bodies of his wife and daughter on a bed respectfully with crucifixes and lit candles all around the room. He recalls flashbacks of his normal self playing with his daughter. Suddenly troops gather outside his house only to die by his hands. : David continues his search to find Cole while killing more Blast survivors (situated in the sewers)in the process. The media continues their cover up by saying that military troops are demolishing weak structures of the city to prevent them from collapsing and injuring anyone. They also say that they are relocating citizens into security camps when in reality they are actually killinng people. In the meantime, Moya contacts Cole through his cell phone and explains that she sent those troops to lockdown the rest of the city and to show him how serious she was. She then goes on to say Cole has until Tomorrow morning "then the gloves come off." Issue#3 : :In issue #3, a flash back to day of the blast, Kessler telephorted to Cole location and make sure he is fine, then he hope that they will forgive him for what he have done. In the present Cole in the police station wondering if he should give himself to Moya or not, at the same time David attack the station and kill some policemen and nearly kill Zeke untill Cole came to the rescue, Moya informed of what is happening redeployed the soldiers to stop David from killing Cole. David, now that he found Cole who he belive to be Kessler beatenig him without mercy, Moya want to use two of who's in the stasis to be in the field to stop David, but the doctor tell her that is impossible and they are not ready Moya reponed to that by saying she wasn't asking, but the doctor tell her if they are out of the stasis they will die before the take one step Moya tell him if Cole die it will be his ass. In the field the soldiers are been killed by David, Cole try to take the fight to another place, at first the plane work by David catch up with Cole quickly and slammed him to a building, Moya contact Cole and tell him to get out of the building before it been bomed, Cole mange to get out but David was cought in the explosion and buried under wreckage. Cole return to police station and tell them he can't stay beacus the "thing" was after him and he need Zeke apartment keys because he need to a place to sleep, Zeke argue with Cole and Cole tell him he was saved by Moya but he still can hear it(David) down there scraping around, trying to escape and if it want to kill him so bad it can kill him alone so none else will get hurt. In the Steel Harbor Moya tell the General about David and tell him he was blasted with Ray Sphere over thirty times but there was signficant flaw that didn't reavel itself untill it's too late, the flaw ia reaveled to be that David consume nero-electricity and without it he will die, but he can store enough for a few weeks. The doctor ask them what if David escaped the city or killed Cole and without Cole they can't replicate the effect of the Ray Sphere. Moya tell them that one of David powers is to "smell" people on the genetic level and he is after Cole because he want revenge for what Kessler did to him. The general reavel that they already know Kessler and Cole are the same person but ask if David know that, Moya answered with more or less, for David they are the same person and he will not stop untill Cole is dead. They Decide to get Cole as far away from Empire City and since evey attempt to capturing him failed they will change there method and will attack his heart to capture him. The issue end with Cole in Zeke apartment look at Trish pictures and the picture which he took from Kessler while he is crying. Issue#4 In issue #4, Cole survived his first encounter with David, a horrific creature of unimaginable power, but now he must contend with Trish Dailey, his dead girlfriend . . . who's now working for Agent Moya. Issue#5 In issue #5, mysterious FBI agent Moya Jones has captured electric Super Hero Cole MacGrath and his only chance at freedom rests in the hands of one his greatest enemies, a psychopath named Sasha. Is this the end of Cole's short career as a metahuman? Issue#6﻿ In the miniseries' finale, the fate of Empire City hangs in the balance as electric super hero Cole MacGrath faces not only Kessler's most horrific creation, a monstrosity named David, but also Moya Jones! How will the climactic events of this series lead into Infamous 2? ﻿ : : : : : : : : Category:Comics